


Needed

by BumblePrime217



Category: Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: And only has one line, Batman Being Batman, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injustice 2 - Freeform, Kara only comes in the end, Regime Superman, Superman is destined to not have nice things, recollection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: Superman did what he thought was right. But his supposed friend Bruce Wayne put him in this cell. It's actually peaceful in there, but he believes he's needed out there.





	Needed

He had to admit that his prison was... comfortable. In fact, it gave him peace. But in peace the thoughts came.

Lois.

Her bloody corp-beautiful, beautiful body. The way she looked, even in death, was elegant. After the shock came in, and the revelation that he'll never see her, and their unborn son again, something snapped.

Joker.

He did this to him.

That twisted son of a bitch did this to him.

The day after he had crashed into the pathetic room they held him in.

The Bat was there as well.

Ah, Bruce.

He remembered the look on his face when he killed the excuse of a lifeform in front of him.

It didn't stop there. He took the clown's body somewhere secret, and beat the form out it.

In two punches, the top half of the body was in a gory mesh. The second half was nowhere to be seen.

He remembered.

Remembered when Diana tried to comfort him. Tried to soothe him like-

He didn't want to think about it.

What he really wanted was to get out of here. The world wasn't safe without him.

He heard a noise ahead.

Two "guards" that were keeping an eye on him. They were dismissed for a few moments when he came.

"You're wearing the suit again. Am I in trouble again?"

"What can you tell me about Brainiac?"

Brainiac, he hasn't heard that name since-

"How do you know that name?"

Then he really needed to be out there. That monster destroyed his home.

"He's invading, says you belong to him. How do I beat him?"

Knowing Bruce, he'll be stubborn and try to take him alone, but this was his moment. Superman saved the world once, he'll do again.

"You can't, not without me."

Silence.

"I'll find a way."

And then he turned his back on him.

Now he angry. He slammed his fist onto his cage.

"This is MY fight Bruce! You need Me! Bruce, Bruce, BRUCE!"

-

For the first time in awhile, he lost track of time. Those two were back again, chatting away.

"You know you need me out there."

The flaming one turned. "So you can take over the world again? No way, and we wouldn't want that, right Jaime?"

"Sì, but are you sure? The people outside... "

The blue one started rambling. But an unexpected rumbling caught their attention, and they both proceeded to investigate. Sometime later, he saw Cyborg.

"Victor."

"Clark."

Cyborg started hacking the terminal.

"Wonder Woman's outside, keeping the rest of the guards busy."

Now he was curious.

"If it wasn't her then who let you out?"

A third feminine voice joined. "I did."

His eyes widened in shock.

"Kara?"

 


End file.
